1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to an image display apparatus, and particularly, to an image display apparatus capable of displaying screen information and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
An image display apparatus refers to an apparatus for displaying a user-desired image (still and moving images) through an analog broadcasting system or a digital broadcasting system. In other words, the image display apparatus receives a broadcast signal sent from a broadcasting station and display an image corresponding to a broadcasting program selected by a user input. Recently, the analog broadcasting system is changing into the digital broadcasting system.
The digital broadcasting system refers to a broadcasting system which transmits digital images and audio sounds. Comparing with the analog broadcasting system, the digital broadcasting system exhibits several characteristics, such as a less data loss due to being strong to external noise, an advantage in error correction, high resolution, and a clear screen. Also, the digital broadcasting system can provide bi-directional services, unlike the analog broadcasting system.
With the improvements, the image display apparatus may display images with improved qualities. In the meantime, the need of an image display apparatus, which has an improved design of appearance, as well as displaying such images with the improved qualities has come to the front.